<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And the Award for best Godfather Goes to Spencer Reid by BrightTerror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859505">And the Award for best Godfather Goes to Spencer Reid</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightTerror/pseuds/BrightTerror'>BrightTerror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BrightTerror's 2020 Whumptober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alex and Hotch act like Reid's parent figures at this point, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Spencer Reid, Canon Divergence, Concussions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Events after mid season 8 are non existent cause I havent seen them yet, Fluff, Gen, Henry is alright I promise, Hurt/Comfort, I seriously need to stop giving Reid concussions at this point, Protective Aaron Hotchner, Protective Alex Blake, Reid is the best Godfather, Spencer Reid Whump, Whump, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightTerror/pseuds/BrightTerror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid is sure he can babysit Henry for a few days while JJ is on vacation. He has read every book and has thought of every possible scenario that could go wrong. So everything will go well right? Right?<br/>Or, Reid protects Henry while they are held hostage. </p>
<p>For Whumptober Day 6 “Stop, please” and 9"“Take Me Instead”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner &amp; Spencer Reid, Alex Blake &amp; Spencer Reid, Henry LaMontagne &amp; Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau &amp; Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr., Spencer Reid &amp; The BAU Team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BrightTerror's 2020 Whumptober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And the Award for best Godfather Goes to Spencer Reid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi!!<br/>This isn't beta read so I apologise for any errors.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Spence, are you sure you’re going to be okay?” JJ petted Henry’s hair as she spoke to him. </p>
<p>“I’ve already told you, as his godfather and self-proclaimed uncle I can take care of him while you go on the vacation that you and Will deserve. Did you know that over one third or 36% of Americans haven't taken a vacation in two years? You haven’t taken a break since you took Henry to Disneyland when he turned 2. And you have not been on any vacation with only you and Will since Henry was born.” Reid argued. </p>
<p>JJ smiled at Reid’s rambles. “I know, but you have never babysat for this long. The longest time was when I had a girl’s night with Emily and Garcia, and we stayed till sunrise. This is two days we are talking about. You’re going to have to make him breakfast, make sure he brushes his teeth, shower and put him to sleep.” JJ’s eyes widened as she remembered something, and she pointed at Reid. “Oh, and don’t forget to take him to his soccer practice tomorrow at 8. He is playing in the little league, so it only lasts about 40 minutes since they’re only 4.” </p>
<p>“JJ, I have an eidetic memory, I know his entire routine. I know all his favourite activities after last weekend when I babysat him while you got home from the groceries because he didn’t want to go and Will was busy. We will be just fine.” Reid smiled down at Henry. “We’re going to have so much fun, aren't we?” </p>
<p>Henry giggled and nodded enthusiastically. “Can you teach me about profiling?” </p>
<p>“Of course. I can teach you anything you want, and we can do some physics magic like last time.” Reid grinned and watched as Henry squealed with joy and ran to the other room to find his dad, who was finishing packing up their luggage. </p>
<p>“If you need anything just call us and we can cancel everything.” JJ reminded him. This was the first time she was leaving her kid alone for so long after the Izzy incident that almost killed Will. Therefore, she was acting more like a mother hen than usual.  She trusted Reid to take care of him wholeheartedly, but she was still going to worry for both of them. </p>
<p>“We will be fine, the worst that could happen is that he gets sick, and I have at least two books memorised on what to do, and I have 3phds too, remember.” Reid grinned. </p>
<p>“The worst that could happen? Spence you know what we work with right? That’s not the worst that could happen… the things we’ve seen in cases we work that involve kids...” she trailed off. </p>
<p>“Listen to me, nothing will happen to Henry. I won't keep him out of my sight until you get back home. I know after what happened with Izzy, her having Henry and almost blowing up Will, made you think the worst. But you know I will die before anything happens to my godson.” Reid said with full conviction. He wasn’t the best with kids or dogs, they called it the Reid Effect, but somehow Henry never acted weird with him and they got along well. Also, Reid loved Henry as his own, he was proud to be his godfather, he wasn’t lying or exaggerating by saying he would die for the kid. </p>
<p>JJ’s had her gaze fixed on Reid’s face and she visibly relaxed. “I know you’ll keep him safe.” She pulled Reid for a hug and whispered. “Thank you.” Reid hugged back and smiled at her.  </p>
<p>Henry and Will walked in, Will was carrying two heavy suitcases and Henry was carrying JJ’s small handbag, smiling and looking very proud of himself for helping his parents. </p>
<p>“I just have to put these two in the car and we are ready to go, if there’s no traffic we can arrive before night time.” Will motioned to the two suitcases and gave JJ a quick kiss on the cheek before heading to the car. Once he returned with his hands free, he picked Henry up to give him a bear hug before he left. “I’m going to miss you, kiddo. Be sure to be nice to Uncle Spencer alright?” </p>
<p>“Yes Dad, I’ll be on my best behaviour.” Henry promised and hugged Will tightly before being put down. He hugged JJ once more. “Don't forget to call me so I can tell you goodnight” He said seriously and once she nodded just as serious as he was, he walked up to Reid and held his hand. </p>
<p>After all the goodbyes were said, JJ and Will drove off on their car as Reid and Henry waved them off as they left. They stayed there in silence waving until neither of them could see the car anymore and so the two were left on their own for the next two days. Reid turned to the kid and gave him a playful smile, “Do you want to learn how to count cards?”</p>
<p>Henry’s laugh was answer enough. </p>
<p>______ </p>
<p>The first day went perfectly. Reid spent two hours explaining to Henry how to count cards, he learned when he was his age and while Henry wasn't a genius like Reid, he was very smart. Reid didn't see any reason to not start teaching him, card counting was always a good ability to learn. Afterwards, Henry practically begged him to teach him Physics magic and Reid couldn't say no to his godson, so the next hour was spent on watching small rockets fly off the table. </p>
<p>Reid had no major trouble getting him to bed and after the kid was sleeping, he managed to watch a few episodes of Dr Who before he went to sleep. </p>
<p>Waking up the next day was more of a task for Reid. Being woken by a very enthusiastic 4-year-old at six am always required extra coffee for him. Once he was caffeinated enough, he took Henry to his soccer practice and made plans with a few parents to go to a restaurant with the kids the next day to celebrate one of the kid’s birthdays. He made a mental note to ask JJ if it was alright with her but in the meantime he agreed to go. </p>
<p>They had a second breakfast after practice and went to the park, Henry was bouncing off with energy and Reid was beginning to get tired. After a desperate call to Hotch a playdate was planned and the two headed over to his house so Henry and Jack could play together. Hotch didn't seem as tired as him but Reid sensed he was glad that Reid called him. What better way to entertain two overhyped kids on a sugar rush than playing together? </p>
<p>Henry was exhausted by the time he went to bed and was barely awake when they called JJ to tell her about their day. JJ was really happy that things seemed to be going well and was excited to see her son tomorrow night when they arrived. Reid asked about the lunch they were invited to and she said there was no problem in going, she knew the parents well and they were no harm. </p>
<p>The next day was when everything went from perfect to an absolute mess. </p>
<p>Reid woke up later than the day before and was greeted with the four-year-old dressed up just like him. He sleepily smiled as Henry rambled on about how he dressed up all by himself and decided to wear his last year’s Halloween costume as clothes so that he and Reid could wear matching outfits.</p>
<p>That warmed Reid’s heart and he engulfed his godson in a hug before grinning. “I love it. You are going to take my job from me huh? No criminal stands a chance.” </p>
<p>Henry giggled and ran to the kitchen so that he and Reid could make pancakes. Surprisingly, they did not end up burnt. He insisted on video calling his mom to show off his outfit of the day. Reid took some pictures of the two of them after a three minute long conversation with JJ, who demanded pictures  or threatened to take the sugar away from work for a week. They were adorable and she needed a picture to remember it, and to show off to Garcia later, of course. </p>
<p>Everything was fine until lunch with Henry's soccer playmates. They had chosen a kid-friendly restaurant with games so the kids could run around while the parents talked. Reid did not make much small talk and only focused on keeping an eye on Henry. He didn't care if he appeared antisocial or odd, he didn't care to gossip about neighbourhood drama and if he was honest, him and Henry had more interesting and intellectual conversations than the parents.</p>
<p>Besides, Reid worked in the FBI long enough to know every bad thing that could possibly happen to children and he was not letting Henry out of his sight so some random nut job could try to kidnap him. He relaxed a little when Henry came over at the table when the food was brought. He sat next to Reid and he excitedly rambled about the game he was playing with his friends. </p>
<p>They were halfway through eating their food when everything went to shit. Three men came in with masks and machine guns and covered the exits. Reid immediately grabbed Henry and held him close, right now he was not on FBI agent mode, now he was on Godfather mode and his first and only priority was keeping Henry safe. </p>
<p>Chaos erupted seconds after, parents began to scream and ran to grab their kids. Bullets ricocheted the ceiling and Reid covered the smaller kids’ body with his, putting his hands over Henry’s ears to tone down the noise. He always hated the loud noises guns made and every fibre in his body wanted to curl and cover his own ears. But he was used to guns from catching killers for a living so on the outside he didn't even flinch as the men shot through the roof. He didn't flinch when the unsubs proceeded to point the guns at everyone and threatened to shoot.</p>
<p>Slowly, he motioned for Henry to get behind him and grabbed his hand tightly. Reid did not react as the small hand gripped his hand with more force than necessary, he knew the kid was scared. </p>
<p>“Hands where we can see them. Do as told and we will spare your life” One of the men said, Spencer profiled he was the leader of the group. The man walked to the register and pointed his gun at the cashier, who was shaking and crying. “Give me all your money.” the cashier obliged and shakily began passing him all the money. </p>
<p>The other two men walked around the restaurant shaking their guns to terrorise the civilians. They had a bag on their free hand where they were motioning everyone to give their valuables. People passed their phones, wallets and jewellery and held their kids close. </p>
<p>Reid knew why these men targeted a kid populated area, the profile was easy. Parents were more likely to give to their demands when their children’s life were at stake, the odds of someone playing hero and doing something stupid was slim. They’re smart, Reid thought, he looked at their behaviour and deduced that they were not amateurs, but they weren't exactly professionals. They clearly had done this before, but their act wasn’t perfected, one of the men still looked nervous as he glanced around the door every few seconds. The leader was too cocky to think logically and he was bound to make a mistake sooner or later.</p>
<p>Reid would have easily been able to talk them down if he had been with his team, his gun, bulletproof vest, and if he didn't have Henry with him. He couldn't think clearly. His IQ of 187 didn't help when he was emotionally compromised. So his strategy was to accept any demand the unsubs wanted and hoped this was over quick, if things went south ways he was prepared to do whatever it took to keep his godson alive but he had a feeling if he did everything calmly and didn't play hero, everything would work okay. </p>
<p>The unsubs were there for the money, and the money only, none of them seemed to be getting off on it. Reid was glad this wasn't like some of the robberies he had profiled at work, when the unsubs have ulterior motives, that's when things got icky.  </p>
<p>One of the men came near them with his gun and bag and demanded they gave him any valuables. The parents sitting next to Reid glanced at him, as to ask for permission to make sure it was the right move--they knew he was FBI so they were smart enough to follow his lead-- Reid gave a slight nod and began giving them his own wallet and phone. The rest of the parents who knew him did the same. </p>
<p>Reid didn't make prolonged eye contact with any of them to make them feel they were still in control, he knew he didn't look the FBI agent type and as long as he acted as scared as the rest, he and Henry should be fine. He knew their profile, now he had to act accordingly. </p>
<p>A few more minutes passed, and the unsubs seemed to be packing up to leave before the police arrived, since someone outside surely heard the gunshots. Reid had not let go of Henry's hand and he was still in front of him acting as a human shield just in case.</p>
<p>Reid saw one of the parents he came with, he thinks his name was Chad, getting antsy and began tapping his leg with his fingers to show he was losing his calm. He did not like it, out of everyone in the room, Reid guessed Chad was the one who would be stupid enough to play hero. He hoped it didn't come to it because if he had to choose between keeping him alive or keeping Henry safe, he was choosing the latter. He subtly tried to make eye contact with him and shake his head to tell him to stop. The unsubs were already leaving in a few minutes tops and everything would be okay. </p>
<p>But Chad just <em> had </em>to open his mouth and ruin everything. </p>
<p>Just as the men were getting everything to leave, he yelled. “Are you seriously going to let them go? You are a Federal Agent, isn't it your goddamn job to stop them?” Chad pointed at Reid and there was a vein popping out of his forehead. “They threatened children! Your kid! And you are letting them walk?”</p>
<p>Reid mentally cursed as the leader of the group turned around to death glare at him and walked away from the back door and towards him. </p>
<p>“You’re an FBI agent?” The leader said incredulously    </p>
<p>There was no point in lying now. “Yes. I am on my day off so I have no guns or anything on me.” he mumbled and acted as nervous as he could. There was an advantage to looking like a pipe cleaner with eyes, people underestimated him. </p>
<p>“Really?” the leader raised an eyebrow and looked at the other two men. “Search him” </p>
<p>“James, if he was armed, he would have shot us by now. Let’s just leave.” One of the men said, his stance appeared to be confident, but his voice dripped in nervousness. “Cops are on the way.”</p>
<p>The leader, James, cackled. “I don't think so, this is like a gift. You know how many demands we could make with an FBI agent hostage? We could get all the money we wanted.” </p>
<p>Yup, Reid profiled him correctly, he <em> was </em>cocky. </p>
<p>“No, this is not what we agreed. We should leave. C'mon man” The man said.</p>
<p>“Paul, shut up, you can't back away now, and we do as <em> I </em>say.” James left no room for argument. He glared at Reid, as trying to analyse him and saw the blonde kid hiding behind him. “Get the boy.” James thought if he got the kid then Reid would be at his mercy and do as told.</p>
<p>Reid’s blood ran cold, and his body language changed in a microsecond. His stance was no longer acting nervous and shaky, he stood up and made direct eye contact with the leader as to challenge him. “You are <em> not </em>going near him.” </p>
<p>The other two men that were not the leader, slightly flinched at the tone, not liking the authority and unknowingly took a step back. “James, leave it, let's leave. I can hear the sirens in the distance.” </p>
<p>“No. Now bring me the boy and shut up.” James glared at his two partners in crime. When neither of them moved James groaned in annoyance. “Fine. I’ll do it my way.” He strutted to where Reid was with his gun pointing directly at the kid. </p>
<p>Reid panicked, he couldn't do any sudden movements without risking Henry's life, he glanced quickly at his godson and saw he was trying his best not to cry. He gripped his shoulder in comfort as to tell him it was all going to be alright and then stepped directly in the gun’s line of vision. The mouth of the gun was pressing on his chest, he tried to avoid thinking that <em> if </em>James decided to pull the trigger his guts would spill out and he would be dead before he touched the ground. </p>
<p>“Take me instead.” He said with total conviction, ignoring the lump in his throat that was forming. “You take him and you have power over me but that won't get you your demands,” he lied, “If you have me then the FBI will be interested and will most likely accept whatever you want to get.” He explained quickly. He knew he was breaking quite some handbook rules, but he didn’t care. </p>
<p>“Fine,” James said and before Reid could react, he hit him in the head with the back of the gun. Reid fell limp to the ground with his head starting to bleed. </p>
<p>Henry gasped in shock and began crying. The other two unsubs stared in horror at their leader. “Dude, what the hell did you do, if they catch us, we will never see the light of day.” Paul went to check on Reid’s pulse and felt relieved when he felt a beat. “He is alive. We might still get out of this mess.” </p>
<p>“Relax, now would you? We have an unconscious FBI agent; we just have to make a few calls and it will all be ours.” James laughed and grabbed Reid by the ankle and began dragging him away from the table. The kids were gawking at him, most of them had never seen someone bleeding and unconscious before. The adults were standing there doing nothing as they stared in shock, they had thought it was over when the unsubs had begun to leave and before they knew it someone had been knocked out. “Make sure the windows are covered so the cops don't have a clear shot.”</p>
<p>Having no other choice, the unsubs did as told and began working. If Reid had not been unconscious, he would have seen how the two men were terrified and shaking as they followed orders. </p>
<p>Henry couldn't stop himself from crying when he saw Spencer fall to the ground and he started bleeding, he knew he had to be brave and wait until Spencer made everything better, he always did, so he waited for him to wake up, but he didn't. “Spencer!” he whispered to try and get his attention without alerting the bad guys. Spencer didn't move and Henry did not like one bit. When he saw the bad men dragging him away he wanted to yell and stop them but he knew what his mom and dad had taught him, let them or his uncles and aunts deal with the bad guys, <em> always. </em>So, he stayed where he was. </p>
<p>Henry saw the man get a call and smile while he answered. “I have an FBI agent here tied up, I want a helicopter out of here and someone to get us to a private island, and we want money. If not, the FBI agent dies.” He didn't even wait for the people to answer, he just hung up. Rookie mistake. </p>
<p>Henry was still looking at Spencer waiting for him to wake up. After some time, he thought he saw Spencer stir from where he was, and he smiled. “Spencer!” </p>
<p>James heard it and turned his head. “Oh, is that his name? I expected something more, agent-y” he laughed and smiled evilly at the kid. “Oh, look at this, they are wearing the same clothes.” he cooed to make fun of it. “Listen, kid, he is not going to wake up” That's when he began poking Reid with his foot to wake him up. If Reid would have been awake, he would have profiled that the unsub seemed to discover a newfound joy of hurting people and was enjoying having a government's employee under his control. But Reid was not awake. </p>
<p>After a few hits Reid groaned in pain and James smiled. Apparently, he had just found out today that hurting others felt good for him. The other two did not share that sentiment and were horrified once again. </p>
<p>Henry had to watch as his uncle was kicked and hurting. He could not watch it anymore, he broke in sobs and yelled at them in the most<em> gut wrenching</em> scream he could make. “Stop! Please!” The adults in the room winced at the pain in the child’s voice. No kid should ever have to witness his loved ones being hurt, least alone like this. </p>
<p>Spencer opened his swallowed eye and tried to stand up but was quickly kicked back down again. “It’s okay, Henry.” he croaked and felt self-loathing grow within himself as he watched the scared and tormented look on his little face. He was supposed to protect <em> him </em> and now he had to witness <em> this </em>. </p>
<p>James had had enough of the child’s crying and began walking towards him to shut him up. In that instant Reid lounged himself onto the man and used every single piece of information and knowledge he had gained from the years on the field and used it to subdue him. </p>
<p>Using some of the punches and self-defence moves that Morgan and JJ taught him he was able to miss some hits that James threw at him and eventually was able to knock him unconscious, he continued punching him a few more times afterwards. </p>
<p>He quickly grabbed the gun from the ground and pointed it at the other two unsubs. “You try to run, I shoot.” he said simply as he glared at them coldly. </p>
<p>“Hey, hey okay, we surrender, man, we were supposed to get some easy money, no one was supposed to get hurt.” Paul said and he took his mask off and elbowed his mate to do the same. </p>
<p>“We didn't want anything to do with it. Don’t shoot, we will cooperate” </p>
<p>Reid nodded. “On the ground, hands on behind your head, and for the record, I heard you two trying to leave before he injured me. I’ll let the jury know that if you don't try anything now” he ordered and looked around to address everyone who was still frozen in place. “Everything is okay, you can leave now.” Moments later, the adults picked up their children and ran outside, meanwhile Reid ran to where Henry was and knelt down as the kid ran up to him. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”</p>
<p>Henry hugged him tight and hid his face in his chest, shaking his head. “I knew you were going to save the day, Spence.” he sniffled onto Reid’s sweater as he was picked up in his arms. </p>
<p>“I am so sorry.” Reid whispered into his hair and carried him outside. </p>
<p>As he was leaving, he saw Hotch and Alex run in with their FBI vests on. As soon as they saw him they let out a breath they were holding now that they confirmed they were alive. Hotch was the first to approach the two. “Are you two okay? Scratch that, I can see you are going to the hospital, don't even try to complain Reid. I'm taking you there myself if I have to. Is he okay?” He motioned to the child in his arms. </p>
<p>“Physically, he is okay, but Hotch, he saw <em> everything </em>.” Reid croaked and instinctively held Henry closer. </p>
<p>Hotch didn't have to be a profiler to see how exhausted Reid was, so he placed his arm on his shoulder as a sign of comfort. “Here, pass him to me. It's okay, he is safe now, you can let go.” he opened his arms to grab Henry. Once he was in his arms, Hotch sensed Reid needed a moment and took Henry outside to the car.</p>
<p>Alex stayed there once Hotch and everyone else, but Reid left. He had a haunted look on his face and it broke Alex’s heart to see him like that. </p>
<p>She had not expected her day off to go like this, she had been reading some research papers and enjoying a cup of wine when she received a call from Hotch telling her Reid was in a hostage situation and apparently he was with Henry too. She had dropped everything and met them outside the restaurant. Rossi had his phone off and Morgan was remodelling one of his houses that was farther away, so he was still on the way. They all knew JJ was on vacation, hence Reid babysitting Henry. So, the only ones at the crime scene were her and Hotch. </p>
<p>They had been preparing to go inside when the people started running out of there terrified and when neither of them saw Reid not Henry they ran inside. </p>
<p>She gently tapped Reid’s shoulder, he wasn’t entirely there, and she knew it, so she didn’t want to spook him. “Reid, let’s get you checked up, okay? Ambulance is outside and judging by the bump in your forehead and blood, I think you have a concussion.” She spoke as soothingly as she could. She also saw his shirt and vest were all dirtied up and knew he had been hit there too but didn't mention it. </p>
<p>Reid looked at her and he broke crying before he could get a word out. Alex’s instincts flared up and she immediately grabbed him in for a hug. Placing her hand on his hair and petting it she held him close. </p>
<p>“I failed him.” He cried. “I should have been able to stop it from the start, but I was scared to hurt him. I failed JJ too.”</p>
<p>Alex closed her eyes to keep her emotions in check and made Reid look at her. “Reid, you didn’t fail anyone. You managed to save Henry and get all of these people to safety without anyone dying. You kept Henry <em> safe </em>. No one would have been able to do it like you did. Hey, look at me, I mean it. I’m proud of you.”</p>
<p>Reid stared at her in awe with his big puppy eyes. Not knowing what to say he kept quiet and just broke eye contact and gave a hint of a smile. </p>
<p>Alex saw it and knew she had gotten through him at least a little. It would have to do for now. “C’mon, the ambulance is waiting.” She guided him outside, an arm around him for support. She was going to need to talk to JJ and Hotch about this because she knew Reid was not letting it go and would continue to blame himself. She simply would not allow that. </p>
<p>The rest of the team met them at the hospital, Morgan got there first, worried sick for Spencer and Henry, he practically demanded to see them the moment he arrived. He only calmed down when he saw Henry asleep in Hotch’s arms and Reid eating Jello on the hospital bed, talking to Alex. Rossi got there next along with Garcia, who already had a batch of cookies with her for Henry and Reid. JJ and Will arrived last. They received the call when they were already driving back but even by ignoring speed limits they were far away. </p>
<p>JJ ran to where Hotch and Henry were and immediately grabbed her son to inspect him for any injuries, Will did the same. Once she had Henry safe in her arms she asked how bad Reid’s injuries were. He was going to be fine, didn't have any lasting injuries but he had a pretty bad concussion and bruised ribs so the doctors wanted him to stay overnight just in case, but if there weren't any complications he would go home the next day and was expected to be fit to work in a few days.</p>
<p>Alex was with Reid and he had fallen asleep so she couldn't go see him yet, so while they waited, she caught up on the details of the armed robbery. She kept it together, but it hurt her seeing her best friend get beaten up and doing whatever he had to, to keep her son safe. She <em> knew </em>she picked the right person to be Henry's godfather.</p>
<p>The moment she was allowed to see Reid she didn't wait for the rest of her team and sprinted to his hospital room and smiled widely when she saw him. Without missing another second, she went up to hug him, careful of not hurting his ribs, Reid had barely time to react and instinctively hugged her back. “Spence, you’re okay.” she wasn't sure if she said it more for herself or him. She was happy to see him  </p>
<p> When she took a step back her smile dissipated. Reid was looking at her as if someone had died, before she could say anything else, he began to splutter words quicker than his statistics rambles. “Jayje I am so <em> sorry </em> I should have taken him there; I am sorry I put your son in danger-”</p>
<p>JJ grabbed one of Reid’s hands and gripped it to make him focus. “Spencer, listen to me. You have nothing to apologise for. What happened today was <em> not </em> your fault, you couldn't have predicted an armed robbery at a kid’s restaurant. In fact, it was me who told you, you could take him there, so if you want to blame someone, blame me.” She argued, trying to make him see how unreasonable he was being. </p>
<p>Reid’s eyes widened. “No, JJ, what the hell this is not on you, you weren’t even there.” he frowned and looked at her like she was insane. </p>
<p>“Then stop blaming yourself.” She used her mom voice on him and that seemed to do the trick.</p>
<p> He pursed his lips together, thinking. He still wasn’t guiltless of what happened, some part deep in him felt responsible for the entire thing. The dark part of his brain kept telling him that he should have done better and somehow make Henry not witness him getting beaten up. The voice in his head kept supplying him with the worst-case scenarios, telling him that JJ would not let him near Henry anymore. He figured he would continue to have those insecurities for some time but now he focused on what his friend told him, and he believed her. He <em> had </em>to. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>JJ grinned at him and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. “Thank <em> you </em>.” She said truthfully. “I- I saw the security tapes… what you did for my son today, you saved him. And I am proud of calling you my son’s godfather.” She blinked the tears away. “Speaking of, Henry has been waiting to see you, but Morgan told me you aren’t letting him in.” JJ raised an eyebrow as she asked the silent question. </p>
<p>“It’s nothing. He can come if he wants.” He mustered a small smile. </p>
<p>“Spence?” She asked again. </p>
<p>“It’s dumb now.” Reid looked down to his fidgeting hands. “I just thought you wouldn’t want me to see him. It was stupid to think that... I see it now.”</p>
<p>JJ said nothing, she squeezed his hand once before walking outside the door and a few seconds later a very enthusiastic Henry came running and yelling at him. </p>
<p>“Uncle Spencer! You’re okay!” Henry struggled to climb the bed and nestled himself carefully next to Spencer, resting his head on his shoulder.</p>
<p>Spencer broke into a fond grin and hugged him close. When he looked up, Morgan, Rossi, JJ, Will, Hotch, Garcia and Alex were standing there smiling at hm. Garcia may or may not have been taking pictures and muttering about saving them for her scrapbook. He closed his eyes and let himself feel all the love around him, holding his godson close. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to @AppalachianApologies for giving me the sad Henry and Reid idea to write this. She is the master of whump. </p>
<p>Please if you like it leave a comment! Those make my day! :D</p>
<p>So, I'm participating in the whumptober challenge this year and will most likely write Prodigal Son and Criminal Minds the most for it. So if you like those fandoms you can subscribe to my BrightTerror's 2020 whumptober series!<br/>If you want to come and chat find me on Tumblr as: @BrightTerror<br/>Have an amazing day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>